Perfect
by Teliko. x3
Summary: When Lindsey starts hanging around with the wrong people, can Catherine and Gil pull her out of her bad habbits?
1. Chapter 1

**Another attempt at a fic... I don't own any characters ... rating would be T ... got the idea from a movie I watchd the other day ... so tell me what you think...**

* * *

Lindsey Willows walked the streets of Las Vegas ... with her best friends, Shani and Erin. Lindsey had the so say, 'perfect life'. A perfect school, perfect grades, perfect house, perfect everything. It was a cold, winter night. Catherine was working and Lindsey's grandmother was no where to be seen. Lindsey didn't need a babysitter anymore. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She wasn't perfect anymore...

"Shit! Not again!" Lindsey looked back as the very familiar car pulled up on the side of her and slowed down.

"Lindsey Willows?" The police officers shined their flashlights in her face and squinted to make sure it was her.

"Yeah. You found me ... again. What's wrong this time?"

"It's past 11 ... you three should be home..."

"And you should be working..."

"Isn't that what I'm doing?"

"Look ... you go eat some damn donuts ... and let us finish our business."

"That's it. Get in. All three of you."

"Excuse me? I think not..."

"Lindsey Willows ... in the car. Now."

"And what if I don't?"

"Jail?"

Lindsey stopped and sighed. Her friends got in the car and slammed the door shut as they drove off to the Las Vegas Crime Lab. The police officers took the three girls out of the car and led them inside the lab. Catherine and Gil were walking out of the break room when they noticed them walk in.

"Lindsey! What the hell are you doing here! And so late!"

"Ms. Willows ... we found your daughter out on the streets ... again." The police officer seated the girls on the chairs outside the break room and turned to Catherine. "We didn't find ... anything with her ... but you might want to check ... just incase."

"Thanks ..." The officers walked out. Catherine turned to the three girls sitting infront of her and put her hands on her hips. "So what the hell was that all about, huh?"

"Nothing..."

"No. You're going to tell me."

"Would you just back off!"

"What has gotten INTO to you!" Catherine turned to the receptionist sitting across the hall at her desk. "Have these two girls call their parents... have them come and pick them up." She turned to Lindsey. "And you ... in my office ... now." Erin and Shani got up, but Lindsey remained sitting. Catherine stared at her and then pointed to her office. "I SAID NOW!"

"You don't need to freakin' scream. I heard you. I'm sure the whole damn state of Nevada did..." Lindsey got up and slowly walked to her mom's office, passing Sara and Nick on the way there.

"Hey Linds..."

"Hmmm..." Lindsey waved them off and dragged her feet as she stepped inside the office. Nick and Sara slowly walked up to Catherine with folders in their hands.

"What's up with her?" Sara said pointing to Catherine's office.

"They found her ... again..."

"You can't be serious ... this has to be the 7th time this has happened..."

"8th..." Catherine said sighed.

"What are you going to do about her?" Gil said watching as Lindsey slammed the door.

"Honestly ... I don't know. I really don't..."

"Go and talk to her. Find out what's bugging her ..." Nick said watching Sara walk off. He pointed to Sara and started walking. "We'll catch you guys later ... and Cath ... I hope everything goes okay..."

"Thanks Nicky..."

Catherine turned and walked passed Gil, brushing against his shoulder on her way to her office. She stepped inside to find Lindsey sitting in her chair, with her feet propped up on her desk. Catherine pushed her feet off of the desk and stared at her daughter.

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

"What? So now you care?"

"I've always cared..."

"You've always SAID you cared..."

"And you didn't believe me? Damnit, Lindsey! You need to stop this..."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'm just going to have to do something with you..."

"Okay. Whatever. Can I go now?"

"No... I'm not done..."

"Well I am..." Lindsey got up and walked out of the office. Catherine watched her daughter leave her office. She was dressed in black. Nothing but black. Black pants, black shirt, black shoes, and a black jacket. Her eye liner was dark and mascara was heavy. Catherine sighed and put her head in her hands. Lindsey passed Gil in the hall and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Gil said watching her open the door. She turned around and stared at him.

"Home..." Lindsey opened the door quickly and walked across the parking lot, heading for her Catherine's car. Catherine walked out of her office with her keys in her hand and her purse in her arm.

"Gil ... I'm going to just take her home and..."

"Cath ... go. Don't worry about anything. I'll call if I need you..."

"Thanks..." Gil watched as Catherine walked out of the lab and to her car. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed to her house.

The ride there was quiet. Lindsey was staring out the window and Catherine was concentrating on the road. It didn't take long for them to reach the house. Lindsey didn't even give Catherine the chance to park the car before she hopped out and headed for the door. She realized the door was locked and waited as her mother climbed out of the car.

"You gonna open the door?" Lindsey said with her hands on her hips and staring at the door knob.

"You gonna tell me why you're acting like this?"

"Guess we're going to have to go through the window..." Lindsey said rolling her eyes.

"Don't start with me again ..."

"Well open the damn door and maybe I won't..."

"Talk to me like that again and I make sure you won't be ABLE to talk..."

"Whatever..."

Catherine walked pass Lindsey and unlocked the door. It was dark and quiet. Catherine turned on the outside light and threw her keys on the table next to the door. Lindsey walked quickly to her room and shut the door behind her. Catherine sighed as she heard the lock click and the lights come on. The phone rang and Catherine jumped to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Cath ... you made it home okay?"

"Gil ... we're fine..."

"I just wanted to make sure. We got a call in about a man driving around the area. He's been following people around..."

"Gil ... we're safe. Don't worry. I'll call if I need anything..."

"Alright... Goodnight."

"Night, Gil." Catherine sighed and hung up the phone. She reached for her gun on her waist and set it. She walked into her room and placed it on the night stand next to the alarm clock. She took off her jacket and shoes, and made her way to her closet. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. She changed and suddenly stopped in her tracks. She heard a noise outside of the window. She slowly walked over to her night stand and got her gun. She slowly made her way to Lindsey's room and made sure she was still there. She was on the phone and listening to music. She walked back to her room and slowly walked to the window.

* * *

**Ahh. there we go. okay. one fic at a time ... THIS is the other story i was working on ... I got rid of the retarded ones ... like ... the one about school. you guys rocked with all those reviews ... but ... idk. it was kinda hard for me to make a plot for it. so from now own ... i promise you guys, i'll come up with a plot to the story before i even post it. lol okay. enjoy and review if you want...**


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine slowly walked to her window. She gripped her gun tight and moved the curtains out of the way. She held her breath as she stuck her head out of the window. She didn't see anyone. She looked to her right, then to her left ... nothing. She looked down, only to find nothing, again. She shook her head and closed the window. She turned around and dropped her gun. She jumped back against the window and sighed as she realized Lindsey had passed infront of her door, making her way to the bathroom. She could've sworn it was someone else, but her black clothing and blonde hair gave her away. 

Catherine picked up her gun and set it back on the night stand. She walked out into the hall and heard the water of the shower coming from the bathroom. She walked downstairs and picked up the phone. She dialed Gil's number and waited for him to answer.

"Grissom..."

"Gil? It's Cath.."

"Catherine. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Gil ... nothing's wrong. I was just ... spooked by what you told me earlier. About that man following people?"

"Oh. Everything's alright over there?"

"Fine. I just heard a noise at my window ... went to check it out, it was nothing. But I'm still ... spooked. I've got my gun on my night stand ..."

"Do you want me to send someone over there and check to make sure everything's okay?"

"Gil ... please. We'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself..."

"Well then why did you call?" Catherine knew Gil was smirking on the other side of the phone. She giggled.

"Instincts..."

"Well I'll call you if I get anymore information about this guy ... so keep your cell on."

"Sure thing..."

"Catherine ... be careful..."

"Goodnight, Gil!" Catherine got off the phone with Gil for the second time that night. She walked up stairs, made it to her room, and fell asleep.

Lindsey had turned off the water once she heard her mom's door close. She took out her cell phone and dialed Erin's number.

"Erin?"

"Linds ... what's up?"

"Where you at?"

"Outside ..."

"Damn. You snuck out already?"

"Hey ... I'm skilled. What can I say?"

"You can SAY you'll come and get me out of this hell hole..."

"What? You're Mommy got you locked in already?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Well get your lucky ass over here and come get me!"

"Chill OUT. I still gotta go get Shani. She's waiting in her yard ..."

"What the hell. Am I the only one who's stuck in the house?"

"Well ... get out of the house! It's that simple..."

"Easy for you to say..."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes. I better see your ass outside, cause if not ... I'm leaving you there."

"Later." Lindsey snapped her phone shut and slowly opened the door. She quickly walked back to her room. She gathered up her things and put them in her bag. She shut her door behind her and slowly started down the stairs. She finally made it to the last step when the phone rang.

"Shit!" She ran to the front door and quickly ran out.

Catherine turned and reached for her phone.

"Hello?"

"Catherine ..."

"Gil ... what's wrong?"

"That guy ... his name is Adam Porter. He's somewhere in you're neighborhood."

"Oh my God. Well ... Gil. What do you want me to do? I can't leave. He might start following me..."

"Catherine ... get out of that house. Now."

"Why? I thought he only follows people?"

"I rather be safe than sorry. Just ... get Lindsey and leave. Got me?"

"Gil ... what does this Adam look like. What does he drive. Give me some of this so I know what to look out for." Catherine jumped out of bed and started putting on the clothes she had just taken off. She stumbled around the room as she tried to keep the phone connected to her ear.

"He drives a black truck. His car windows are tinted. We haven't been able to confirm what he looks like, but Cath... if you see a black truck with tinted windows ... floor that Denali like hell and get away from it as fast as you can, got me?"

"Alright. I'll see you in a few..." Catherine snapped her phone shut. She stuck her phone in her pocket, grabbed her gun, and headed out the bedroom door.

"LINDSEY. Come on. We have to leave." Catherine ran to her door and knocked. No answer. The radio was still on, but she didn't hear Lindsey. "LINDSEY! I'm not joking! Gil said we may be in trouble. We have to leave..." No answer. She sighed and banged on the door.

"Lindsey. COME ON! I'm NOT playing with you!" Catherine waited ... but still nothing. She ran to the bathroom and got out the screw driver she hid under the sink when Lindsey would lock herself in the room. She pressed the screw driver into the door lock and busted the door open. Catherine felt her heart dropped as she looked around the room. No Lindsey. Her bed spread was messed up, clothes were every. Black lights were hanging from the ceiling and music was blasting from the radio. Catherine put her hand to her head and slid down the door frame.

She took out her phone and dialed Gil's number.

"GIL. GIL ... LINDSEY'S GONE..."

"WHAT!"

"I ... I went to get her out of her room ... she wouldn't open. I thought she was ignoring me. I opened the door and she's not here." Catherine felt the tears stream down her face and soak her clothes.

"Catherine ... listen to me... you need to get out of that house. We'll find Lindsey ... we'll find her."

"Gil ... I can't..."

"I'm coming. I'm coming for you. You stay in that house and don't open that door for anyone but me or Lindsey ... got it?" Catherine just whimpered and dropped her phone.

Gil ran to his office and grabbed his keys. Warrick had noticed he was in a hurry and walked to his office.

"Gil?"

"Warrick ... I'm going to go get Catherine ... that Adam Porter is in her neighborhood somewheres..."

"I'm coming with you..."

"No. You stay here. If any more news on Adam comes in ... you call me the minute you get it. Alright?"

Warrick nodded and watched Gil run out of the lab. He climbed in his Denali and took off for Catherine's house. It took him 10 minutes to get to the very familiar street. He looked around ... and saw nothing. He slowed down as he got to Catherine's house and ran to her door.

"CATHERINE ... IT'S GIL ... OPEN THE DOOR ..." Gil banged on the door and looked back, making sure no one was following him. His eyes widened as he saw a black truck with tinted windows turn down the street and slowly drive up the street. Gil was about to reach under the welcome mat for the spare key, but Catherine opened the door just in time. He could see she had been crying. He grabbed her arm and quickly ran to the Denali. Once they were both in, he locked the doors and waited there.

"Gil? Gil ... what's going on..."

"Adam ... is down the street. In that black truck." Catherine went to look out the window, but Gil stopped her. "No. Don't ... he may see you."

"Gil ... he probably already saw us walking to the car."

"Wait until he passes ..." They waited nervously. The black truck had slowed down once it got infront of Catherine's house.

"Oh my God ... Gil ..." The truck passed up the house and turned down a different street. Gil took the chance and backed the Denali out of Catherine's driveway and headed back to the lab.

Lindsey had her back pressed against the side of the house. She watched as Gil and her Mom drove away and watched as a black truck rode down the street again.

* * *

**So how'd you guys like my little scary chapter? Well ... more thrilling than scary ... but ... I hope this is getting interesting for you guys ... review if you want. Not necessary though ... (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsey watched as the black truck finally turned to leave the street for the second time. Erin and Shani had pulled into the driveway not long after, with music blaring from the radio and smoking coming from the windows. Lindsey ran to the car and hopped in. 

"What took you so damn long?" Lindsey said slamming the door and looking back at Shani, who had about 2 cases of Smirnoff on the side of her.

"Ms. Sober back there just had to stop and get some Smirnoff..."

"You're impossible..." Lindsey looked back and took the empty bottles out of Shani's hand and threw them out the window. Erin backed up the car and started heading for the strip.

"So where we goin' tonight, girls!" Erin lowered the radio and looked back at her friends.

"Just turn up the damn radio and drive!" Erin rolled her eyes and looked at Lindsey.

"I don't care ... anywheres..."

Catherine and Gil walked into the lab and headed for Gil's office. Greg, Nick, Sara, and Warrick all came running from the break room to see Catheirne.

"Where's Lindsey?" Sara said slowly. Catherine sighed, looked down, then looked back up.

"She's gone..."

"WHAT!" Greg dropped his case folder and his eyes widdened.

"But ... how?" Nick said softly.

"I ... Gil called me ... about that Adam guy ... he warned me that he was somewheres in the area... so I went to go get Lindsey and leave ... just in case ... I went to go get her out of her room ... and she was gone..." Catherine said sadly. Everyone was silent. No one moved. Warrick shook his head and started walking back to the break room. There had to be something they could do to get Lindsey back. Nick and Sara went their seperate ways to gather more information on Adam. Greg just stood there ... stunned. His little sister was gone ... and he had no idea where she was.

Lindsey kept looking into the mirror to make sure no one was following them. Erin noticed she was tense.

"Linds?"

"He's following us..."

"Who?"

"That man ... in the black truck."

"Lindsey ... you're freaking out..."

"No! I mean it! He's been following us for the past 10 minutes!"

"Chill the fuck out! This is the strip ... people get jammed in here sometimes ..."

"Yeah well ... pull into that gas station and watch when he follows us..."

"Yeah. I need some more Smirnoff anyways..." Shani said throwing out her last emtpy bottle.

"I think you've had enough already..."

"Oh shut the hell up and go get me some more..."

"I don't know who the hell you think you're talking to but ... I'm not paying for it ... so hand over the money ..."

"Oh alright. Damn." Shani reached in her pocket and handed Erin a 10 dollar bill. Erin pulled into a close gas station and parked the car infront of the doors. The black truck followed them and parked right on the side of them.

"Linds ... you want anything?"

"You're not going in that store, are you?"

"Well ... yeah..."

"Hurry your ass up!" Shani said calling from the back seat.

"Shut the hell up, would you?" Lindsey said yelling back at Shani. Shani looked out the window and crossed her arms. "You can't go in that store ... he's here."

"Lindsey ... you're freaking out ... I'm going in ... coming out ... and I'll be fine, okay?" Erin opened the door, but it was too late for Lindsey to convence her to stay. Lindsey quickly rolled up all the windows and locked the doors as Erin entered the store. A few seconds later, the man in the black truck had gotten out and walked inside the store, too. Lindsey held her breath and watched Erin's every move.

Erin walked to the back of the store, where they kept the beer and looked for the kind of drink they all liked. She opened the door when she spotted the case and noticed a man standing behind her in the reflection of the glass. She pretended she didn't see anyone and walked straight on ... turning down a different isle. The man browsed through the isles before going to follow Erin to the front of the store. Erin was wearing a short skirt ... a black shirt, and her hair was in pickie tails. She had blonde hair with blue and black highlights here and there. Chains hanging from her skirt and black skateboarding shoes on her feet.

Warrick ran to Gil's office. He found Catherine sitting on his couch, un-able to move or speak. Gil was sitting at his desk, trying to read up on this Adam guy.

"You guys ... we got a hit. Mr. Adam ... charged with rape and first-degree murder. He follows people around in his truck ... and when he see's someone he's likes, he goes after them." Gil turned to Catherine and saw she was crying. He got up and kneeled infront of her.

"Catherine ... I need you to tell me when's the last time you saw Lindsey... what was she doing, who was she with, all that.." Catherine managed to nodd her head and looked up.

"I ... we had just gotten home ... you called me and told me about Adam ... I set my gun and went to get dressed ... I heard something out my window ...that's when I got scared and called you back. Lindsey had went to take a shower ... I went to sleep. Then ... the next thing I know, you're calling me back and telling me he's somewheres around my house and Lindsey's not there..."

"Who ... who was she with before you took her home?"

"Um .. Erin. Erin and Shani ... I think." Gil nodded and looked at Warrick. He was already half way out the door when he got the names of the girls Lindsey was with before all of this happened.

"Don't worry, Cath ... she's fine. We'll find her." Gil calmed her down and rubbed her back.

Erin waited nervously as the cahsier rang up the beer. She could tell this guy was up to something ... maybe Lindsey was right. She should have listened ... she should have stayed ...

"That'll be 6.50..." Erin jumped at the voice ... and quickly handed her the 10 dollar bill.

"Keep the change..." Erin went to walk out of the door, but the man had pushed something over the counter, causing the cashier to bend down and pick it up. Lindsey was digging through the car when she dropped something on the floor of the car. She bent down to pick it up, Shani still looking out the window of the backseat.

Adam came up behind Erin ... wrapped a cloth around her mouth and dragged her out of the store. She dropped the beer. The chasier was still on the floor when she heard the beer drop.

"You okay there?" She said calling out frome behind the counter. Lindsey popped up and looked through the windows of the store ... she didn't see Erin ... or Adam. She looked to the side of her ... the truck was still there. Where was Erin? Lindsey thought about getting down and making sure Erin was still in the store ... but she decided to wait a few minutes.

Adam had forced Erin into the truck without a sound ... it was dark outside, and the color of his truck helped make his kid nap unknown. The tinted windows helped ... no one could see in them. No one knew if he was in there or not. Lindsey waited another 5 minutes and decided to get down. She went to open the door, but something caught her eye. There was a pocket knife laying on the floor of the car. She put it in her pocket and shut the door. She walked inside the store to find the case of beer everywhere ... no Adam and no Erin.

Lindsey's breathing incresed ... she turned around and looked at the black truck. She looked at the car and saw Shani was now passed out ... clinging to an empty bottle of beer. Lindsey slowly walked down the store ... making sure Erin was looking for some food ...

Adam had shoved Erin in the back seat and locked all the doors. He tied her hands together and she was soon passed out. Un-able to move or speak for herself. He climbed out of the truck again ... knowing Lindsey was in the store looking for Erin ... he went through the front of the store and stood there; watching Lindsey walk up and down the isles. Lindsey was on the last isle when she was back to the front of the store. She stood face to face with the same man who had just taken her friend.

* * *

**Wow ... so what you guys think? LOL ... scary enough? or should i make it scarier? well ... reviews are appreciated... i love ya'lls reviews. makes me so happy and warm and fuzzy. roflll. no i lie, but the reviews are great. always keeping me motivated to write more ... thanks:-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lindsey went to back up ... but for some reason, she couldn't seem to move. The cashier had went in the back rooms to get a broom and some towels to clean up the mess that was behind the counter. No one was there to help Lindsey. 

"ERIN?"

"Erin's not gonna help you now ..."

"ERIN!"

"Erin's gone..." Lindsey started backing up. She couldn't help but start crying. Where was Erin? She should've stopped her! She should've known better!

"Oh my God ... where is she? What did you ... Oh my God. What did you DO with her!"

"You'll be joining her in a few minutes ... Lindsey..."

"Wha ..." He ran for her but she turned around and ran to the back door that he had dragged Erin through. Adam had made it to Lindsey as she grabbed the door frames and held onto her. Lindsey brought up her hand and punched him in the face. He backed off and stumbled backwards. Lindsey ran out of the store and suddenly stopped. She looked behind her, to the left, and to the right. She realized the car was still in the front of the store and decided to run to for it.

She peeked over the corner and saw the black truck was still there ... but the man was no where to be seen. She felt like she was being watched. She slowly turned her head and saw a dark figure standing in the back of her. She gasped and took off running for Erin's car. She tripped over her shoes and fell to the ground ... the pocket knife flew out of her pocket and landed next to her. Adam slowly walked up to Lindsey. She tried to get up, but she kept falling back. No one was paying attention and Lindsey couldn't scream. She was too stunned and had no idea what was going on. He was infront of her, just about to grab her when she saw the knife and reached for it. He bent down to pick her up, but she grabbed the knife just in time and slashed him across the arm. He fell to the ground and grapped his arm.

Lindsey dropped the knife and ran to Erin's car. She started it up and drove off. Adam wipped the blood from his arm and weakly pushed himself up. He got in his truck and drove after Lindsey.

"Catherine ... if ... if Lindsey doesn't change, you should think about putting her in one of those camps..." Sara spoke softly. She knew Catherine was a little shaken up about Lindsey disappearing. It's what she tried to prevent from happening most. Catherine always knew that it could happen to her, but she knew thought it would happen so soon ... or if it would even happen at all. Catherine sighed and looked up. Sara was just trying to help ... but for God's sake. She was a CSI, too. Couldn't she see that now wasn't the time to mention Lindsey?

Gil ran through the halls of the lab as he finally remebered the lisence plate on the truck. He ran into Jim's office to find him on the computer. Hard at work ... finding information on Adam ... the only criminal out on the town...

"Jim ... find the truck with the plate number ... GTS 256."

"Finally got that lisence plate number, huh?"

"Truck was stolen ... about a month ago."

"That's when the attacks ... started."

"Belonged to a ... Mr. Logan... never reported it missing..."

"What kind of guy ... doesn't report his stolen car?" Jim srugged his shoulders.

Lindsey drove onto the highway and settled in her seat as she looked in the mirror, to make sure no one was following her. She took a deep breath and looked for places to go. Her best friend had just been kid napped. She surely couldn't go to the lab ... her mother was kill her ... and not to mention, the kid napper already knew Lindsey's name. He probably knew everything else about her. She turned on the radio to help relax her. There was a sudden ear wrenching noise behind the car. Lindsey turned her head and her eyes grew wide as the same black truck followed on her tail. Lindsey rolled up all the windows and stepped on the gas.

"Jim ... inform the police there's a man in a black, dodge. The plate number is GTS 256. Tell them ... he could possibly be hanging around the strip or any busy road or highway..." Jim nodded and picked up the phone. Gil walked back into his office to find Catherine sleeping on the couch. She had cried herself to sleep and curled up on his couch. Gil sighed, closed the door, and threw his jacket over her. She shifted a little and then fell back asleep. Gil walked over to his desk and slowly sat down, making sure he didn't wake her up.

He sighed and took off his glasses. His little girl was missing and he didn't know where she was. Lindsey was always a daughter to Gil ... but when she started talking with Erin and Shani ... a dramastic change took place. She began to talk back to Catherine ... and sometimes even Gil. She smoked in the back yard when Catherine was working or wasn't paying attention ... she would sneak beer into the house and go to parties. Catherine tried hard to get Lindsey off of the track she had once took ... she wanted the best for her daughter, but nothing Catherine did seemed to help. Night after night, Lindsey would try and sneak out ... but only to get caught by the cops and be dragged to the lab.

"Oh my God..." Lindsey looked around the car for Erin's cell phone. She spotted the silver and black cell phone and quickly picked it up. Adam rammed his truck into the back of Erin's car. Lindsey almost lost control of the wheel and the cell phone flew out of her hands.

"Shit!" She reached down and picked up the phone quickly. She opened the phone and before she knew it, Adam was speeding up and was now on the side of her. She looked over and couldn't see anything. She panicked and slowed down, causing Adam to speed infront of her. This gave her time and she quickly dialed 911. The opperator answered the phone and Lindsey started screaming as Adam turned the truck around and started driving back to the car. Lindsey put the car in reverse and tried to back up.

"Oh my God! Help me! Please! This man is following me... he took my friend and he won't let me alone!"

"Calm down ... now ... where are you?"

"I don't know. Help me! Oh my God ... please!" Lindsey started crying as Shani finally woke up in the backseat. She sat up just as Adam hit the car again.

"Lindsey! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHERE'S ERIN!"

"I don't know! That guy ... HE KEEPS FUCKING FOLLOWING ..."

It's like everything happened in slow motion. Lindsey didn't know what was happening. She was trying to get away from one person ... but then she realized. There was no where she could go. A second car had come from the side, ramming into the car. The air bags busted out ... the cell phone from Lindsey's hands flew. Beer bottles, ciggerette buds, and everything else that was in the car flew out of the shatter windows. Lindsey hit the air bag hard ... Shani was thrown from the front seat all the way to the front window. The car had flipped ... it was on it's side ... the drivers side ... Lindsey was stuck between the ground and Shani's body.

"Sh .. ani?" Lindsey couldn't see ... she couldn't hear ... she couldn't move... She tried picking up her head ... but it was useless. She was either dead ... or close to it. Her head fell back against the glass covered rode ... and she was soon knocked out.

Adam had watched the whole thing happen and turned away from the mess. He sped down the road as fast as he could with Erin still in his backseat. The second car was pretty damaged ... but no one was hurt. Witnesses ran to the Erin's car and started calling 911.

Catherine woke up with Gil's warm jacket protecting her. She sat up and kept the jacket around her. Gil was sitting at his desk ... hard at work when he noticed he was being watched. He looked up to find a very sleepy Catherine staring at him.

"Good morning... or ... good .. night?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost 3 ... You should go back to sleep ... everyone here is working hard ... we don't want you to ..." Warrick interupted them and ran into Gil's office; a look of horror on his face. He couldn't talk. He just pointed to the break room and left. Catherine and Gil slowly walked to the break room to find almost every member of the lab crowding around the TV ...

"What ... what's going on?" Catherine forced her way through the crowd of people ... Gil right behind her.

* * *

**;-) Hehe ... what's gonna happen? **


	5. Chapter 5

**I made a BUNCH of mistakes in that last chapter. TOO many mis-spelled words. sorry guys. rofl. my appologies. :-)**

* * *

Lindsey woke up in pain. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She looked around the room and tried to sit up. A sharp pain in her arms and legs suddenly took over her. She fell back onto the bed and slowly lifted her arms and legs. Glass and cuts were everywhere. She sighed and closed her eyes. She tried hard to forget about everything that had happened to her and her friends. She heard another sigh come from the corner of the room and she turned her head slowly.

Catherine and Gil were snuggled together on the couch. Catherine had her head rested on Gil's shoulder ... and Gil's arms were wrapped around Catherine's stomach tightly. Lindsey smiled. Even though she looked tough and mean on the outside didn't mean she was heartless and a total bitch on the inside. Lindsey knew that they had fallen asleep in that positionaccidently. Usually, Gil would stay awake and let Catherine sleep, but tonight was different. Both of them were comfortable and neither one of them were about to wake up. Lindsey watched them ... she watched them and thought about how lucky she was to still be alive.

Catherine's motherly insincts kicked in and she slowly woke up. She didn't think Lindsey was awake. She sighed and didn't move from Gil's grasp. Lindsey smiled to herself and turned her head. Catherine's head snapped towards Lindsey. She slowly got off of the couch and walked over to Lindsey's bed. Lindsey slowly opened her eyes and looked up.

"Hey..."

"... Hi."

"You ... you scared me, Linds."

"I'm ... sorry." Lindsey slowly sat up and Catherine took her daughter in her arms. Lindsey could feel Catherine shake. She could feel her mother's tears fall down the back of her hospital gown.

"Mo...m?"

"Yeah Linds?"

"Where's ... Shani?" Catherine's expression of happiness and excitment flooded out of her face as Shani was mentioned.

"She's ... um, Lindsey ... Shani didn't make it..."

"Wha..." Lindsey put her hand to her mouth, reguardless how bad it hurt her to even move. "Wha ... what about Erin? Where is she!" Lindsey's eyes were flooded with tears. Her face began to turn red and she started having problems breathing. Gil woke up and quickly walked over to Catherine to make sure everything was okay. The machines that were hooked up to Lindsey started going off and making loud noises. The nurses and doctors came running in and pushed Gil and Catherine out of the door.

"We're sorry ... you're going to have to wait out here..."

Catherine's arms fell to her side and she sighed loudly. She sat on the chairs next to the room and held her head in her hands.

"Cath ... come on. Be strong. Lindsey needs you..."

"Lindsey doesn't know WHAT she needs. Every day. It's the same thing. She get's pulled over by the cops or she starts an arguement with me, Gil. She doesn't need me..."

"Yes, she does. You say that now, but go look in that room. What do you see?"

"I see ... my daughter." Catherine said slowly. Catherine started crying again and Gil was quick to sit next to her and offer her a shoulder to cry on.

"Look ...you're gonna get through this. Okay?You've gotta be strong for her."

"I ... know."

The doctor had walked out of the room and stood before them.

"Ms. Willows? Lindsey ... Lindsey's okay ... but she's having problems breathing. When that second car hit her, it damaged her lungs. Her eye sight is a little off, too." Catherine couldn't say anything. She nodded her head and the tears started falling again. The doctor slowly walked off to leave Catherine and Gil alone. They sat in silence as nurses left the room. The last one to leave turned them them with a sad smile.

"You can go in now..."

"Thank you." Catherine slowly opened the door and peeked her head in. Lindsey was hooked up to more wires and machines. Catherine quickly shut the door and turned around. Gil was right behind her and took her in his arms.

"I can't go in there... I can't face her."

"Cath..."

"I can't do this alone..."

"You don't have to..."

: A few days later ... :

Lindsey was able to get up and walk around. Gil and Catherine would take turns watching over Lindsey so the other could go home and get a shower and maybe get something to eat. It was early in the morning when Lindsey woke up. She looked over at the couch next to her bed. Both Catherine and Gil were sleeping. She looked over at her clothes that were taken off when she came to the hospital, they were lying on the chair next to the bed. She softly got out of the bed and walked over to the chair. She reached inside the pocket of her jeans and got out a box of ciggerettes and a lighter. She put on her jacket and shoes, and walked outside.

She shivered as the wind blew through her jacket and up her hospital dress. She slowly lit a ciggerette and enjoyed it as the smoke blew in the wind. A coughing fit took over and she stopped breathing for a second. Catherine coughed, causing both of them to wake up. This time, Catherine was laying on her side, facing Lindsey's bed. Gil was right behind her with his arms wrapped around her. She looked down at his hands and then looked at him. He blushed and slowly moved his hands.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be." Catherine slowly got up, suddenly missing the hold Gil had on her. She panicked the minute she didn't see Lindsey in the bed. "Gil ... where is she?"

"Wh..."

"Lindsey!"

"She may be in the bathroom or something..." Catherine ran to the bathroom door and banged on it.

"Linds? You in there?" No reply. Catherine opened the door slowly and peeked her head inside. The minute she didn't see Lindsey in it, she swung the door open and her hands immediatley went to her head. Catherine and Gil ran out of the room and to the desk that had nurses answering phones and typing on computers.

"Can I help you miss?"

"My daughter's gone. Lindsey Willows. We can't find her..."

"Okay. We'll have an announcement sent out..." Catherine closed her eyes and tried to think. Where could Lindsey be? She opened her eyes and Gil was already half way down the hall. He knew where she was. He swung open the door to the entrance of the hospital and quickly walked to the girl that had her back towards him. He turned her around and knocked the ciggerette out of her hand. Catherine came running but stopped at the door to see what was happening.

"Have you lost it!"

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Saving your life..."

"You're not SAVING it ... you're making it worse."

"No, Lindsey. You're the one that's making it worse..."

"Whatever..."

"I mean it. You need to stop with..."

"You're the one that needs to stop! You're not my Dad ... so stop acting like it!" Gil sighed. She was right. He wasn't her Dad ... but he cared enough about her to be her real father. She just didn't understand how much Gil and Catherine loved her.

"Would you just listen to me!" Lindsey stopped and crossed her arms. Catherine started walking towards them with her hand covering her mouth. Lindsey looked pasted Gil's shoulder and saw her mother walking for them.

"No. Get her away from me..."

"Wha..?" Gil turned around and saw Catherine was walking towards them. He sighed and turned back around to see Lindsey was walking off in a different direction. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"No! You need to go back ... it's freezing out here..." Catherine finally reached where they were arguing and stared at Lindsey.

"I thought you changed ... I thought that car reck would've scared the hell out of you ... making you realize how bad your life can get..." Catherine had no emotion in her face. Lindsey finally gave up. Her arms fell to her side and Gil let go.

"Fine! Is that what you want? You want me to go back into that hospital and pretend everything's okay? GET REAL. My best friend just DIED ... another got KID NAPPED ..."

"Linds..."

"You did it. You were a crackhead when you were my age, right? And not to mention the fact that you took your fucking clothes off for a living!"

"LINDSEY!" Gil had enough. He grabbed her by the arm, careful not to hurt her and brought her back into the hospital. When they finally reached her room, she tugged her arm back and sat down on the bed. She stared at the floor. Nurses and doctors came in running, checking to make sure she was okay.

"I'm alright ... get the hell away from me..." Lindsey pushed herself back onto her bed and raised the covers up to her face so the nurses and doctors couldn't touch her. Catherine sighed and left the room with Gil behind her. Catherine took out her cell phone and decided Sara was right ... it was time to do something about Lindsey ...

* * *

**For the people that really like this story ... sorry I kept you guys waiting for long for this chapter. lol well ... um ... oh in the next chapter, I promise to write about Adam and Erin :-O I haven't figured out what I want to happen yet ... so you guys might have to wait a LITTLE longer ... ;-) **

**BTW ... thanks for all the awsome reviews. you guys make me sooo happy :-D**


	6. Chapter 6

Adam quickly drove to one of his many houses. He parked the car and got Erin out of it. He dragged her inside the house and threw her on the couch. Erin suddenly woke up and looked around. Her screams were drowned out by the towel that was wrapped around her mouth. Adam shut the door and quickly walked to Erin. 

"I wouldn't scream if I were you..." She tried screaming again but he just covered her mouth with his hand and pushed harder down so no one could hear her. The door was still open and Adam couldn't get to it in time without having her get up. "I told you ... don't scream." It wasn't enough for Erin. She started kicking and screaming again. Adam was getting impatient. He took out his small pocket knife and held it infront of her face. Her eyes grew wide and she started screaming louder.

---------------

Catherine had called one of the camps Sara mentioned and enrolled Lindsey in it. Lindsey would be away for 5 months ... up in the moutain states. The owner of the camp told Catherine it would atleast take 2 days for the bus to get Lindsey. Catherine prayed Lindsey wouldn't do anything stupid in the next 2 days. Back at the lab, things weren't getting any easier on finding Erin. Nick and Sara were having the cashier interviewed ... they were having the store processed, and the blood they found in the parking lot sent to Greg.

Lindsey was released from the hospital. The first day that Catherine and Lindsey had to wait, Lindsey was laid back. She didn't try to sneak out ... she didn't try to smoke or drink. She laid there in her room, all day; listening to the radio. Catherine thought that maybe this camp was a bad idea. Maybe Lindsey was changing. That night ... Lindsey had went to sleep early. Catherine stayed up almost night; making sure Lindsey didn't try and leave. When 5 AM hit ... Catherine decided Lindsey wasn't going anywheres. Catherine went to sleep herself and woke up about 10 in the morning. The minute she realized she was awake, she threw the covers off of her and ran to Lindsey's room. She peeked in the door and sighed as she saw Lindsey was still sleeping.

Catherine walked down the stairs and went to grab the phone. Lindsey's eyes flew wide open. She was up almost all night; waiting for Catherine to fall asleep. Lindsey had no idea that she would be going to a correction camp. She didn't know any of this was happening. She threw the covers off, grabbed her bag, and climbed out of the window. She was already dressed and was ready to leave.

"Lindsey ... you wanna go to the lab with ..." Catherine had walked up the stairs and into Lindsey's room. She stopped dead in her tracks when Lindsey wasn't there. She ran to the phone and called Gil.

"Gil! SHE'S GONE!"

"Again!" Catherine couldn't say anything. She just held the phone to her ear and sighed. "I'm coming over ... I'm bringing Jim and the rest ... we're going find her..."

"Okay..." Catherine shut her phone and waited nervously for Gil and the team to get there. In a matter of minutes, Gil and Catherine were in the front seats of the Denali with Sara, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Jim, and half of the Las Vegas Police Department behind them.

"Catherine ... think. Where could she be?" Catherine closed her eyes and thought back to when Lindsey didn't act like this. An idea suddenly popped into her head. When Lindsey was little, Catherine would take Lindsey to the park on her days off. She even remebered when Lindsey begged her to get a scooter, like a little girl who had died in one of Catherine's cases.

"The park..."

"What?"

"The park. Go to the park. That's where she is." They pulled into the park. Catherine could see Lindsey sitting on the same bench as they did a few years ago. She was smoking ... and coughing. Catherine jumped out of the Denali with Gil right behind her and ran to the bench.

"Lindsey..." Lindsey turned her head and sighed. She didn't know half of the police department was waiting for her, so she stood up and threw her ciggerette.

"Okay. You found me! For the fucking 100th time! What do you WANT from me!"

"To stop this..."

"It's not as easy at it looks..." Lindsey went to talk away, but police officers that were standing by, ran to Lindsey and grabbed her.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Lindsey..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING! LET ME GO!"

"I'm sorry..." Catherine put her hand to her mouth and started crying as the LVPD restrained her daughter in hand cuffs.

-------------------

Erin started crying as Adam shut the door and quickly locked it. She tried to get off of the couch but she didn't have enough strength. He made his way to Erin again and held out the knife. Once again, the kicking and screaming started. He lowered the knife to her face and the tears started falling.

"Now, now Erin ... you know I wouldn't hurt you..." He brought his hand to her tigh and lowered the blade to her skin. "...much." She cried and screamed as she felt the blood run down the side of her leg.

------------------

The police officer that had a hold on Lindsey put her in the back of his car and locked the doors. Lindsey kicked and screamed as she heard the door lock. Catherine went to walk to the window but Lindsey screamed.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Lindsey..." Catherine couldn't control her tears. Gil saw what was happening and walked up behind her.

"NO! OH MY GOD! GET AWAY. I hate you... I can't believe you did this to me..." Lindsey was out of breath and started crying. Catherine turned and ran into Gil's arms as Lindsey was taken away to the camp. Sara, Greg, Warrick, and Nick came running from the crowd of people and the first thing they saw was Catherine in Gil's arms. Sara was a little ticked ... but she understood. Lindsey was just put in a cop car ... at the age of 14. Nick, Greg, and Warrick stood there with their heads hung. No one knew what to say or what to do.

-----------------

Adam dropped the knife as Erin used her other leg to kick him. He was mad now.

"Now Erin ... you shouldn't of done that..." She screamed and kicked and tried to get him off of her, but nothing helped. She laid there and tried to act like she was passed out or even dead ... anything to get him off of her. Instead, she felt his hand travel to the button of her skirt. She froze beneath him and silently started crying. She knew what he was going to do. She regretted not listening to Lindsey. Everything that happened to her in her life flashed before her eyes. She remebered when she was younger, her parents would warn her about these kind of things. Now ... they were going to actually happen.

----------------

Greg, Nick, Sara, and Warrick went back to work; trying to find Erin. They went back to the gas station and talked to the cashier themselves.

"Miss ... did you see ... a girl and a man walk into this store about ... 3 in the morning?"

"Um ... yeah. I did. The girl looked a little ... scared. The man ... he looked like he was ... waiting for something."

"Can you tell us what he looked like?"

"Um ... he wore this dark jacket. It was kind of hard to see what he looked like. Um ... he had .. green eyes. Brown hair. Kinda short, kinda long. Almost like yours..." She pointed to Greg's hair and everyone looked at him.

"Thank you..." They were updated on the process of the store. There was a finger print belonging to Adam that was on the counter when he must of knocked off the stuff off of the counter. They quickly made their way back to the lab and scanned the print.

Hours later .. they not only got one match, but 5. Adam had different identies. He had different houses, different adresses, and different phone numbers for each one.

"I bet he brought Erin to one of them..." Sara said softly. They all looked up at each other, called Jim, and they were back on the road again.

"But how do we know which house to go to?" Greg said climbing in the back seat.

"We don't..." Nick said jumping in the driver's seat and taking off to the nearest house.

* * *

**Dramatic chapter? LOL Lindsey keeps running away ... :-O When will she ever learn? Well ... the interesting part is gonna come later I guess ... still haven't figured out what I want to happen ... but I think I've got a pretty good idea ... :-) Thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock. And sorry I update so much. I get bored during the day ... lol**


	7. Chapter 7

Lindsey was put on a bus with 8 other kids that were on their way to the same camp. She sat against the window and held onto her bag tight. She stared out of the window as she passed her house, then Erin's, and then Shani's. The idea of not having Shani around anymore really got to Lindsey. She couldn't even go to her best friends funeral because of this damn camp. 5 long, horrible, and boring months in the state of Colorado really pissed her off. There was no way in hell she was going to change the way she acted. 

Once Lindsey was taken away, the police and the rest of the team had left to go work on finding Erin. Catherine didn't move from where she was standing. She just stared out into the direction they had taken her daughter away. Gil walked up to her and sighed.

"She's gonna be okay..."

"I hope so..." There was no emotion in Catherine's voice. Her daughter had just been shoved in a cop car ... right infront of her eyes.

"She's going to change. She's gonna come back a new person."

"If only it were that simple..."

------------------

Erin tugged against the rope that was holding her hands together. She tried to spit out the towel that was shoved in her mouth.

"You know... out of all of the others, you're the one that squirms the most." She screamed as he crawled on to the couch and hovered over her. "Screaming is useless ... no one can hear you, Erin." And that's when it happened. The thing her parents, family, and friends warned her about most. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't see, hear, or comprehend what was going on. She just knew she wasn't going to be the same for the rest of her life.

------------------

Catherine and Gil had decided to go back to the lab and get out of the cold weather. When they walked in, it was quiet and empty. They turned to the nearest person they saw and asked where everyone was.

"They got 5 hits off of that Adam guy your team is trying to find ... they went to find the houses..."

Gil took out his cell phone and dialed Nick's number.

"Stokes..."

"Nick ... where are you guys?"

"Gil? We're um ... about 20 minutes away from the lab. We found..."

"Yeah. I know. We're on our way." Gil snapped his phone shut and ran to get the adresses of the houses. Once he got them, he took Catherine by the hand and ran for his Denali.

------------------

Erin had gained the strength to roll over and fall to the floor. She was now on top of Adam. She quickly got up and ran to the first place she thought of; the kitchen. She was cornered in by the stove and the fridge. Adam got up and slowly walked into the kitchen to find Erin trapped. He smirked and looked over on the counter. She spit out the towel and breathed in deeply.

"You ... bastard. You're going to ... hell for this." Adam's smirked suddenly disappeared. He reached over for a knife that was on the counter and slowly walked up to Erin.

"Wait a minute... a couple of those words didn't sound very nice..." He lunged for Erin, but she picked up her leg and tried to push him away. The blade of the knife had caught her thigh. She whimpered in pain and slowly slid down the kitchen wall. Both of her legs were now badly cut up.

------------------

Lindsey and the rest of the kids that were on the bus had finally made it to the camp. Snow was everywhere. You could barely see out of the bus windows. The bus suddenly came to a stop, causing Lindsey to hit her head on the seat infront of her. She shook her head and came back to her senses. A man with a bright red jacket and dark snow glasses walked on the bus and looked around.

"Welcome to Circle Mountain. For the next 5 months ... you will be here. Building character. You'll learn to respect others ... and you'll learn to respect yourself. Now ... on the count of three ... I want all of you to get off of this bus."

Everyone looked around. Was this some kind of a sick joke?

"One ... two ... three." Everyone slowly got up and started walking to the door. Lindsey sat there and started picking up her bags. The man who was just screaming had walked towards Lindsey and grabbed her by her shirt sleve. "I counted to three..."

"I heard..."

"Then why didn't you move?" He let go of Lindsey and walked off the bus. She sighed and followed him. The minute her feet hit the ground, a camp counselor had snatched the pack of ciggerettes that was hidden in her jacket.

------------------

Gil and Catherine pulled into the driveway that already had cop cars and a Denali parked across the street. They jumped out and met with Nick, Sara, Greg, and Warrick.

"You guys found anything?" Gil said pointing at the house.

"No ... but we sent officers to the other 4 houses ... they're going to call us if they find anything..."

"Well... where are the other houses?"

"In a 10 mile radius of this house. We got the adresses to all of them..."

"Where is the furthest house?"

"We have someone already going ..."

"Give me the adress." Nick threw his arms up and got out the paper that he used to get to the house. He handed it to Gil and watched as he and Catherine took off in the Denali.

------------------

"Maybe I shouldn't kill you... you're one I should keep around."

"Wha..." A slap across the face was all it took for him to knock Erin cold. Her head flew the left and she closed her eyes. She brought her hand to her cheek and whimpered.

"Or ... maybe I should just leave you out in the cold for you to die..." He grabbed Erin by the hair and pulled her up. She suddenly opened her eyes and tried to grab his hands.

"Please..." Erin started crying again. Her make-up was a mess. She was bleeding from the mouth, the legs, and even her nose. He punched her one last time before she fell to the floor in pain. She gasped for air as he grabbed her by the legs and dragged her out in the cold, Las Vegas weather. He threw her to the ground and watched as she shivered on the grass.

"You're ... not gonna ... get away." Erin started coughing up blood and started shaking. He smirked and bent down. She tried to move away, but she wasn't strong enough.

"Yes ... I am." He slowly got up and walked over to his truck. He climbed in and left Erin in his yard.

------------------

Lindsey watched as other kids her age threw their bags onto the ground, forming a big pile and put on the clothes that the camp counselors had provided them with. Lindsey changed and came out of the tent to find everyone rolling up sleeping bags and packing food.

"For the next 5 months ... we hike. If it rains ... we hike. If it snows ... we hike. Day or night ... we hike. You will not be allowed to eat until your group successfully builds a fire. We all stay together. If one person becomes ill, we wait until they recover to start hiking. Now ... roll up your bags and let's go."

Lindsey sighed and threw her bag over her back. She followed the group of people infront of her and notice a girl her age was walking next to her. Lindsey looked over at her and suddenly thought of Shani. She had long brown, wavy hair. She had blue eyes and her make-up was dark and heavy.

"Hey..."

"Hey..."

"I'm Lindsey..."

"Jennifer..." Lindsey nodded her head. The counselor noticed them talked and stopped.

"This is a hike ... not a social event. You're here so you can change ... not so you can have a conversation."

* * *

**Thanks for the awsome reviews. You guys know how to make a first-time writer happy, huh:-P Welllllllll I decided I'm going to have more than one character death in the story ... so ... you have all been warned. lol :-O BTW ... sorry if I there are some misspelled words in there ... I try and catch them ... but some get past me. lol**


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine and Gil had finally drove up to one of the many houses Adam had. Catherine jumped out of the Denali before Gil could even park it and ran to Erin. Her shirt was torn, her hair was messed up, and she was bleeding everywhere. Gil had slowly gotten out of the car and walked over to Catherine and Erin. 

"Erin? Sweetheart ... can you hear me?" Catherine slowly bent over Erin and moved the hair out of her eyes. Erin slowly moved her head and opened her eyes. "GIL! CALL AN AMBULANCE! NOW!"

Not long after Gil had called, an ambulance and the rest of team had come and watched as Erin was carried off to the hospital. Catherine stood there, unable to believe this was all happening. Warrick and Greg decided to process the house while Nick and Sara went to question the neighbors.

---------------------

It's been 3 months sense Lindsey arrived at the camp. Her and Jennifer made friends. They talked about everything. They got so close, that they sometimes took cover for each other when they snuck out of the groups. The mail for the campers had came. The counelsors handed Lindsey and Jennifer a note. Jennifer opened hers and just tore it up. Lindsey opened hers and started reading. Tears fell as she read her mother's letter:

Linds,  
I miss you so much. I'm sorry I haven't been writing you many letters. But, we found Erin. It's been 3 months and she's okay. She was found infront of Adam Porter's front yard. Well ... I don't really know how to tell you what happened, so I guess you'll just find out when you come home, which will be soon. Lindsey, I hope you've changed. I hope that camp has done you some good. And remeber ... I love you so much. No matter what, Linds.

Love,  
Mom

Lindsey put the letter back in it's envelope and looked at Jennifer.

"Jen? You okay?" Jennifer didn't say anything. She just stared at the torn up letter and cried. "Jennie... come on."

"He's sending me back here when this damn camp is over..."

"What?"

"My Dad! The only reason I'm here is because he couldn't handle me and his all his girlfriends. He chose them over me. Can you believe it?" Lindsey looked down and kicked the dirt on the ground. Of course she could believe it, it happened with her and HER dad.

---------------------

It's been almost 4 months sense Erin's kid nap. Catherine and Gil would visit her almost everyday, to make sure she was doing okay. She was 4 months pregnant and she was having second thoughts on having her baby. She was disappointed it had to happen this way, but she loved her baby. She didn't care if it was accidental or not; she decided she was going to have her baby and she was going to love it ... like Catherine loved Lindsey. Gil and Catherine pulled into Erin's driveway one afternoon to find Erin writting Lindsey a letter.

"Hey Ms. Willows ... Mr. Grissom."

"Hey there, sweetie. How have you been, huh?" Erin had invited Gil and Catherine inside her apartment. They sat down on the couch and smiled as Erin, with a rather swollen belly, sat down across from them.

"I've been okay ... little one here keeps waking me up in the middle of the night, so I've been cranky most of the time." Erin smiled and put her hand over her stomach. Catherine smiled softly and suddenly thought of Lindsey.

"I saw you were writting a letter to Linds..."

"Yeah. I miss her so much. I can't believe she hasn't written me..."

"Well ... she's not allowed to write to anyone really ... but people are allowed to write to her."

"Makes sense..."

"Well ... she's getting out of that camp in a few weeks." Catherine said with a smile. Erin's face lit up and her eye's turned wide.

"Really? That's great! I can't wait to see her!"

"I know ... it's been too long sense you've two seen each other."

"But Ms. Willows ... I wanna let you know ... I've changed. I don't know about Lindsey, but I've changed so much. It's time to stop thinking about me and time to start thinking about this little one..." Erin was right. She did change. Catherine was proud. If only she could say that about her own daughter. Erin was almost 17. Her parents didn't want ot have anything to do with her now that she was pregnant. She was living in an apartment just 10 minutes away from the lab, so she could Catherine or Gil anytime she needed something.

---------------------

Lindsey waited nervously as the cars started pouring in from the highway. She watched as the parents of the other kids ran from the cars and greeted their kids. Lindsey stood there with Jennifer and a smile slowly spred across her face as the very familiar Denali pulled into the camp parking lot. Catherine and Gil got out and were standing infront of a rather happy Lindsey. Lindsey ran from where she was standing and into Catherine's arms. Gil stood there and smiled as the whole thing happened infront of his eyes.

"Mom!"

"Baby, I've missed you so much."

"I know, Mom. I know..." Gil coughed and smiled as they broke apart. Lindsey smiled and ran into Gil's arms.

"Uncle Gil! I missed you, too."

"I know Linds. We all did... they all did, too."

"They?" Lindsey broke away and gave Gil a questioning look. Catherine smiled and waved her hands. Another Denali had pulled into the parking lot and parked right next to Gil's. Sara, Greg, Nick, Warrick, and Erin hopped out of the car and stood before Lindsey. Lindsey covered her mouth and started crying as she saw Erin. Was that even the SAME Erin? What happened to her? Lindsey ran to them and hugged them all at one time.

"Lindsey! You look so good..." Erin said smiling.

"Erin?"

"Yeah. It's me..."

"Oh my God. What ... how?"

"Long story." Erin said winking. Lindsey just couldn't stop crying. She hugged her best friend one more time and then turned to the rest.

"Greggy!"

"Lindsey!"

"Holy hell! I missed you ... so effin' much!"

"I know squirt! Vegas just wasn't the same without you!"

It was finally the end of the camp, but Lindsey still had her bad habbits. The counelsor had walked up to Catherine and Gil and shook hands.

"Ah. You must be Lindsey's parents ... so pleased to meet you..." Gil went to correct him, but Catherine just jumped in and smiled.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, too."

"Well ... Lindsey's been doing great. She's really changed sense she's been here..." Lindsey smiled and walked off with Erin.

"That's great. So we can take her home, now?"

"Well ... I'm afraid it's not enough. There's another camp coming around. I think ... you should send her to this one too, just incase she hasn't changed. Most kids that come here do, but I have a feeling that Lindsey hasn't..."

"What are you? Blind? Look at her! She HAS changed." Catherine put her hands on her hips and pointed to her daughter. The counelsor threw up his hands and appologized. He walked off and went to talk to more parents. Greg, Nick, Warrick, and Sara had to leave a little early. They were still on the clock and cases were getting up in the high numbers. Catherine and Gil took Lindsey and Erin back to Catherine's house and just enjoyed the rest of the night.

---------------------

About four months later, Erin was huge. She was due any day now and she was very excitted to have her daughter. Lindsey would go sleep at Erin's appartment some nights and they would talk about what she could name her daughter. Catherine loved that Lindsey was back to herself now. Everything was perfect again. But just when things started to get better, one announcement made everything come crashing down.

Catherine and Gil were sitting in the break room, talking about cases that were recently solved and just about Lindsey and Erin. The TV was on and a sudden announcement had come on.

"It seems that Adam Porter ... is lose in Las Vegas. He escaped sometime yesterday and is in the Las Vegas area. We have no information on where he might be. A few months ago ... he raped and left Erin Thorton out to die in the cold Las Vegas weather. He also stalked and followed around Lindsey Willows and Shani Wells..." Catherine turned off the TV and slammed the remote down on the table.

"Bastard!"

---------------------

Lindsey was spending another night at Erin's house. They were watching TV and eating popcorn when Lindsey felt the need to understand some things...

"Erin?"

"Yeah Linds?"

"How did you do it?"

"Do what Linds? Make this popcorn? Cause really ... it's not that hard." Lindsey smiled and giggled.

"No, you retard. Not that. How did you ... manage?"

"Oh. You mean..." Erin pointed to her stomach and nodded. Lindsey smiled sadly and looked down.

"Hey ... don't worry about it. A lot of people ask me the same question." Lindsey looked back up and Erin continued. "You know ... you think that if it ever happened to you, you would want to get rid of the baby, right? Well ... it's different with me. This baby shouldn't be punished for a stupid mistake I made. It just doesn't work that way."

"But ... don't you ever just feel ... like ... uncomfortable?"

"Everday of my life ... but then I think of her and how excitting it's going to see her grow up and make the right choices ... I just forget about everything else; no matter how disturbing and sickening it was."

"You're so brave..."

"You are too, Linds."

There was a noise at the door. Lindsey jumped and Erin smiled. Erin slowly got off the couch and walked to the door. She looked into the little glass hole that protected her from who was ever outside of her door. Her eyes turned wide and she suddenly felt the tears fall. Erin backed away from the door and stumbled on something behind her. Lindsey suddenly ran to Erin and helped her up. Erin couldn't say anything. She just pointed to the door and softly mumbled words. Lindsey got up and looked through the glass hole on the door. She felt tears begin flood her eyes as she came face to face with the same guy that had tried to kill her and Erin.

* * *

**K. Character death ... coming soon. :-O It's gonna make me cry when I write it ... lol so it might make you guys cry. bleh. this chapter ... kinda ... weird? i know it seems lindsey 'recovered' too quickly, but ... trust me ... she hasn't ;-) OOPS. DID I JUST GIVE A PART OF THE STORY AWAY:-O (giggles)**


	9. Chapter 9

The dogs next door started barking loudly. Lindsey backed away from the door and covered her mouth with her hand. Adam decided to leave before anyone saw him or heard him. Lindsey and Erin were both in the kitchen, until they heard the dogs stop barking. Erin went to go check on things, but Lindsey pulled her back. 

"I'll go..."

"No. I'm older... I will..."

"And you're also pregnant. I don't want you to get hurt..." Erin nodded and let Lindsey walk infront of her. The living room was dark, the only light was from her small TV. The volume wasn't that high, so it looked like no one was home. Maybe Adam left. Lindsey slowly walked up to the door and took a deep breath. She sighed as she saw that Adam had left. She turned around to find Erin leaning over the kitchen table. She was holding her stomach and her face was in a pained expression. Lindsey ran to Erin and grabbed the phone.

"Erin? You okay?"

"Linds ... she's ... coming."

"What! The baby!"

"YES THE BABY!"

"Ehh..."

"Call your Mom. I can't drive myself to the hospital tonight."

"Okay. Okay!" Lindsey quickly dialed her mother's cell phone number and waited for her to pick up.

"Willows..."

"Mom! MOM! Erin's in labor..."

"What! NOW?"

"Yeah. Can you come get us? Please?"

"Alright. I'm on my way. You girls stay there."

Lindsey hung up the phone and turned to Erin. She was breathing deeply and she was holding her stomach. Linsdey suddenly thought of something and turned on the TV. She switched to the news and quickly listened for the latest report.

"And... we have just confirmed that Adam Porter is somewhere in OUR area. So ... everyone, lock your doors, be safe..." Lindsey turned off the TV and looked at Erin. Erin was crying from the pain she was in and staring at the door.

"Erin ... my Mom's coming. Just hang on, okay?"

"He's gonna kill us..."

"Wha..."

"ADAM! He's going to kill me... and my daughter..."

"But, why?"

"Because this was a mistake! This was an accident! I wasn't SUPPOSE to get pregnant! DAMNIT!" Erin threw the closest thing she could find against the wall and put her head in her hands.

--------------------------

Catherine was half way to the door when Gil stopped her.

"Catherine?"

"Yeah?"

"Where you going? I do believe that we're still on the clock..."

"Erin's in labor..."

"What!"

"Yeah. I'm going bring her to the hospital... you coming with?" Catherine had walked to the door and had it half way open. She looked back at Gil and waited for his answer.

"No. You go ahead. I'll stay here incase anything else comes up." Catherine nodded and she was out of the door. Gil sighed and walked back to his office. He'd do anything to go and be apart of such an amazing event, but he chose to be a CSI and his job got in the way of things like this.

--------------------------

The sound of Erin screaming and crying was getting to Lindsey. She couldn't BELIEVE he did that to her. If he was to get anyone pregnant, it should've been Lindsey. She sighed and walked around the room, waiting for her Mom to knock on the door. She looked over at the kitchen counter and saw a tape recorder. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed it. She grabbed Erin's car keys and kneeled infront of her.

"Linds? What are you doing?"

"I'm going find that bastard ... and I'm going give him what he fucking deserves..."

"What? LINDSEY! NO!" Lindsey got up and went to walk to the door. She turned around to see Erin cry even harder. She walked back and hugged Erin.

"Erin ... I'm doing this for YOU. I promise ... I'm gonna make him pay. Big time."

"But what about..."

"My mom's coming to get you. Okay? She's gonna take you to the nearest hospital. She's not going to let anything happen to you, ya hear?" Erin nodded her head and wipped the tears away. "Now ... I need you to tell me, no matter how hard this might be ... but I need you to tell me the adress of the house he brought you to..." Erin suddenly looked up at Lindsey. She could see Lindsey was determined to do this. She nodded her head and reached for a paper and pen.

--------------------------

Catherine sighed as she was cornered in by a car driving infront of her. She hit the steering wheel and waited for the cars to move out of the way. When she had finally reached the cause of the hold up, she sighed and looked on. A dark green car was smashed in fromthe drivers seat. The girl who was driving the car apparently didn't live. Blood was everywhere. It was on the broken windows, it was on the ground, it was even on the other car that had been involved in the accident.

Catherine finally made her way out of the traffic jam and started drving towards Erin's apartment. She didn't notice the cars that she passed, but one caught her eye. A black truck with tinted windows. Who ... how? No. It couldn't be. She thought to herself as she pulled into Erin's driveway. She noticed Erin's car wasn't there. She sighed and set her gun, incase someone was already there that she didn't know about. She slowly walked up Erin's apartment stairs and knocked at her door.

"Erin? Lindsey! It's me ... open up!" Erin quickly walked to the door and weakly smiled. She was holding a bag full of clothes and a few other things. Catherine quickly grabbed Erin by the arm and lead her down the stairs. She got her into the car and started for the hospital.

"Where's Lindsey?"

"She um ... she went back home."

"What? How?"

"I ..."

"Erin ... where IS she!" Catherine turned her head and stared at Erin who was in quiet some pain.

--------------------------

Lindsey had climbed into Erin's car not long before Catherine got there. She looked at the adress that Erin had written down and started driving towards the house. She sighed as she noticed no one was following her. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She was about to confront a murderer about kid napping her best friend, killing another, and scaring the hell out of her. She felt the tears start to fall as she remebered the look on Erin's face when she asked for the adress. She pulled onto the dark street and her breathing increased as she pulled infront of a house with a black truck that had tinted windows.

You could still see the crime scene tape that had been torn down. Lindsey made her arrival unknown. She looked around the car for anything that might help her instead of a tape recorder. She knew something bad was going to happen no matter what, so just incase something happened to her, she decided to get everything on tape so her mother and her Uncle Gil would have something to back it up with. Something caught Lindsey's eye. It was a gun that Erin had bought not too long ago.

Lindsey picked up the gun and sighed as she realized it was fully loaded. She watched her mother and her Uncle Gil practice shooting all the time, so setting the gun was easy. She hid it in her jacket pocket and slowly got out of the car. She knew someone was home when she saw the small light through one of the window curtains. She walked up to the house and stopped at the front step. Thinking if she should really do this or not.

* * *

**Sooo. How you guys liked this chapter so far? Is it good? I hope so ... lol um ... sadly, the story's coming to an end, but don't worry ... i've already started on another story. ermm ... character death coming REAL soon. maybe in the next chapter. so i might make you guys wait a little bit ... ;-D**


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine pulled into the hospital parking lot and slowly led Erin inside. Once they walked inside the door, they already had a room open for Erin. Catherine watched as they took Erin away and set her up in her room. She was screaming and crying in pain. The doctor turned to her and smiled. 

"Is this your daughter?"

"Oh. No. She's the daughter of a friend... I just brought her here." Erin screamed and the doctor made a face.

"Um ... are her parents on the way?"

"She um ... she lives alone. I'll be here, though."

"Great... The ... father isn't coming?" Catherine tensed up and motioned for the doctor to follow her outside. Once the door was closed she stared at him.

"Do you even WATCH the news?"

"Well ... with my job, it's a rare thing, why?"

"That's Erin Thorton..."

"Erin ... Thorton ... ? OH! That's ... Oh my God. I'm sorry..."

"No. No, it's fine. But ... she's in A LOT of pain and stress right now, so please ... just ... don't mention anything about it."

"I'm sorry. Consider it done."

-----------------------

Lindsey closed her eyes and went to open the door, but before she could even touch the door knob, Adam had swung open the door and grabbed Lindsey by her shirt. He dragged her into the living room and threw her on the couch.

"Hey there Lindsey..." Lindsey didn't speak. She sat there and looked away. This was it. She couldn't back down now. She couldn't turn away. Standing before her was a sick man. A man who had killed her best friend, who had put Erin through a hell of 9 months, and who had Lindsey scared half to death. "What's wrong Linds? Cat got your tounge?" Lindsey put her hands on her jacket and softly turned on the tape recorder. She kept her hands in her pockets and stared at him.

"You have some fucking nerve, you know that?"

"I do, don't I? You know ... maybe I DID make a mistake ... maybe I should've taken you instead..."

"You should've ... but wait, you were too fucking dumb to think of that, right?"

"Oh ... your mother must have SOME trouble keeping that mouth tamed..."

"Don't bring her into this, you ass..."

"Who? Your mother? Well while we're on the subject, why don't we just..."

"No..."

"You know ... I really like her boyfriend, too. But... he's a little too smart for my liking."

-----------------------

Catherine was walking back and forth infront of Erin's door and holding her cell phone to her hear. She waited for someone to pick up the phone, but no one answered. Where in the hell was Lindsey? Erin told Catherine she had went back home, so why wasn't she answering the phone. Catherine sighed and realized that maybe her camp couneslor was right. Maybe Catherine should've kept Lindsey in the program.

Catherine closed her cell phone and opened it again. She dialed Gil's number and waited.

"Grissom..."

"Gil... I'm here at the hospital with Erin."

"That's great. How is she doing?"

"She's doing fine. She's gonna be here a while... but the baby's okay."

"That's good..."

"Yeah, but... I don't know where Lindsey is..." Gil sighed and thought about throwing his phone against the wall. When was Lindsey ever going to LEARN!

"Okay. Um ... did you ask Erin..."

"I asked. She said Lindsey went back home, but I just tried calling and she's not answering."

"You tried Lindsey's cell?" Catherine mumbled a thanks and dialed Lindsey's cell phone number.

-----------------------

Lindsey's cell phone was buzzing on and off in Erin's car. Lindsey had forgotten to take it down with her. She was too nervous to think about what she was going to do or what she was going to say. She was at the point where she just wanted to shoot him for talking about her Uncle Gil and her mother that way. She held herself back, though. She knew that she could be arrested for murder, but if he attacked her first, it would be self defence.

"So Linds ... how's Erin?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Oh come on ... I know she's somewhere. And she's pregnant, right?"

"You son of a bitch. Of COURSE she's pregnant, you sick bastard!"

"Oh, Lindsey! How are you going to talk to the father of your best friends baby like that? We're now related."

"I'd rather die than be related to you..."

"Mabye we can make that happen..." Adam said smirking. Lindsey sat there; not knowing what to say. She just wanted to beat the shit out of him, but she kept in mind that he was a murderer and a rapist. "... but really, who you think the baby's gonna look like. Her or me?"

"The hell if I know ... but I sure hope it's not you..."

"Oh come on. We're going to have one cute kid, don't ya think?"

"Who the hell ARE you anyways!"

"Oh come, Lindsey. You don't remeber? Tell me you don't remeber..."

"I don't..."

"5th grade ... science ... Mr..."

"Laport... IT'S YOU?" Adam smirked and watched Lindsey's horrified face suddenly turn away.

"Oh yeah, it's me alright..."

-----------------------

Gil had told the rest of the team about Lindsey not answering Catherine's calls. Greg walked in Gil's office to find Nick, Sara, and Warrick standing around his desk with angry expressions on their faces.

"What? I don't get included on the meetings anymore? Am I THAT hyper?"

"Greg... now's not the time..." Nick said hanging his head.

"What ... happened?"

"Lindsey... she's..."

"What! No. You're lieing. Right? Please tell me you're lieing." Greg looked around at his co-workers. No one was looking at him in the eyes. If it was anyone who loved Lindsey most, besides Gil and Catherine, it would be Greg. Greg and Lindsey were close. Lindsey was like the little sister Greg never had. He would always tease her when she was little and she would always annoy him when she came to work with Catherine.

Greg knew everything about Lindsey. He knew that she was determined to get what she wanted, and in this case, Lindsey wanted revenge. He ran out of Gil's office and ran back to get his car keys. The rest of the team was walking out of Gil's office when they saw he was in a hurry.

"Greg?"

"Come on..."

"Wha..."

"COME ON!" Neither one of them had ever seen Greg his upset and this attached to Lindsey. He walked out of the lab and climbed into the Denali. Sara ran out and followed him, followed by Nick, Warrick, and then Gil.

-----------------------

Lindsey had enough. She stood up and was face to face with Adam. He didn't move back or forward. He stayed where he was and smirked.

"You okay, Lindsey?"

"You know ... if Erin didn't get pregnant, I wouldn't be here right now. But you ... you had just make her life worse. She's only 17 years old and now she has to deal with a kid. She's a kid herself. I can't believe you forced that on her..."

"Oh Lindsey ... Lindsey, Lindsey, LINDSEY! You've got to understand... she had it coming."

"But now her parents don't want to have anything to do with her. She changed for her daughter and she changed for her parents, but now they don't want her. THEY DON'T..."

"Just like your mom doesn't want you?"

"What in the hell are you TALKING about?"

"Oh. You know. How she sent you to that camp. Remeber?" Lindsey gripped the gun in her pocket and bit her lip as she listened to the heart wrenching words.

* * *

**:-O Sorry if there's a bunch of mis spelled words. I really didn't feel like checking for them. lmao. er ... yeah tell me what you think. Thankies. I think the last chapter of the story is gonna be the next. depends if you guys like it or not. lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

Catherine walked back into Erin's room and walked over to her bed. She took Erin's hand and listened as Erin screamed in pain. 

"Erin... come on. You can do this..."

"Ms. Willows... I can't..."

"Erin. I don't want to ever hear you say that again. You've come so far. You can't give up now." The nurses rushed in and looked at Catherine.

"Is she ready?"

"She's ready..." Catherine said sighing.

---------------------

Greg floored the Denali and made his way onto the streets. Nick, Sara, Warrick, and Gil hung onto their seats as the rather pissed off Greg Sanderes sped his way through many cars.

"Greg... if you don't slow down, we're ALL gonna end up dead.." Nick said looking out the windows.

"Shut up and let him drive!" Sara said turning and facing Nick. He threw up his hands and sat back in his seat.

"Greg... please. Tell me where you're going." Gil said calming Greg down.

"That bastard took Lindsey. He took her and brought her to that house..."

"That house?"

"The house he took Erin to!" Greg said nearly flipping the Denali as he turned onto another street.

---------------------

"You're wrong about my mother."

"Am I? So... she didn't send you to the camp?"

"She did... but she loves me!"

"No she doesn't Lindsey. She doesn't love you... just like Erin doesn't love that thing she's got to give birth to..."

"Shut the hell up, would you? You wouldn't know what love is..."

"Oh yes I would. I know your mother there loves her little boyfriend..."

"Boyfriend?"

"The nerd... with the glasses. What's his name again?"

"Shut... the hell... up. My mom and Uncle love me. They wouldn't do ANYTHING to hurt me." Lindsey took the gun out of her pocket and pointed it at Adam. He put up his hands and laughed.

"A gun, Lindsey? A GUN? Oh God... this is priceless."

"You insulted... my mother ... my family and friends. You're not gonna get away with it. Even if I have to shoot your ass myself."

"Oh. Yes. Your mother. She was a stripper, right?"

"Reguardless what she was, she was a damn good mother."

"Right. That's why she was crackhead most of the time. Because she couldn't handle it all..."

"You fucking ass..." Adam pulled out his gun right before Lindsey went to pull the trigger. She stopped and stared back at him.

"Have you ever ... killed someone, Lindsey?"

---------------------

"OH MY GOD!" Erin screamed loudly. Catherine made a face as Erin squeezed her hand tightly and screamed louder than before. Pretty soon, the whole thing was over. Catherine was brushing the hair out of Erin's face while she held her daughter in her arms.

"She's so beautiful..." Erin said softly. Catherine smiled weakly and looked down at the baby in her arms.

"Just like her mother..." Erin looked up and smiled.

"I can't believe I did it..."

"You can do anything, kiddo..." Catherine's cell phone rang and she jumped. She quickly took it out and walked outside in the halls of the hospital.

"Willows..."

"Catherine... it's Gil... we ... we found Lindsey." Catherine didn't move. She felt the tears roll down her eyes. The sound of Gil's voice wasn't the same. Something happened. She dropped her cell phone and ran out of the hospital doors. She drove all the way to the same house she was at 9 months ago and jumped out of the car. She ran across the yellow tape and fell into Gil's arms. The corner was just taking out Lindsey and Adam's body from the house when Gil caught Catherine. They laid Lindsey down on the ground and Catherine fell to her knees.

"LINDSEY! Oh my God. No. Gil... NO!"

"Catherine..."

"Lind...sey. My baby... NO! She can't be! GIL!"

The whole team witnessed Gil Grissom, a man of courage, intelligence, and nerve cry. They watched as he bent down and cried with Catherine. He took Catherine in his arms and rocked her back and forth. Sara, Nick, and Warrick were standing there. Crying and watching as Catherine just broke down. She couldn't believe this was happening. She felt like dieing herself. Everything she lived for... everything she worked for was now lying infront of her. Lifeless. Greg was sitting in the Denali. His little sister was gone and he didn't want to witness anything. He refussed to believe it happened.

The corner was about to life Lindsey off the ground to put her back in the truck, but Catherine refused.

"NO! You put her down! NO!" They laid Lindsey's body back down and uncovered the sheet. Catherine cried ever harder as she saw Lindsey face. She reached out and touched Lindsey's neck. No pulse. She fell to the ground and punched it with everything she had. Gil picked her back up and took her away from Lindsey. She pulled away and sat back down next to her daughter. "No. Gil. She's going to wake up. She has to. No. LINDSEY! Lindsey... please. I love you..."

---------------------

It's been a week sense Erin's had her daughter and sense Lindsey's death. Erin had a beautiful daughter. She named it afterthe name Lindsey loved.Adreian MarieThorton.She had the most beautiful green eyes and the perfectblonde hair.

Catherine couldn't bring herself to talk or eat. She stayed in bed all week. She didn't get up to take a shower, she didn't get up to answer the phone, she didn't watch tv, or go to work. She laid there and just thought of how she didn't get to say goodbye. How Lindsey never got to hear those three words. She finally decided to get up. She took a shower and drove over to the lab. When she walked in... everyone stopped what they were doing. They stared at her as she walked to her Gil's office and walked in. There was no emotion on her face. She too, looked dead. She didn't have a reason to live now that Lindsey was gone.

Just as Catherine was about to sit down, Nick walked in and stopped at the sight of Catherine.

"Ugh ... Gil. Cath? I think... we found something you guys might like to see..."

Gil and Catherine made their way to the break room and followed Nick in. Greg, Sara, Warrick, Jim, and Dr. Al were all sitting around the table that had a tape player in the middle of it. Nick slowly pressed play and sat down next to Sara.

_"You have some fucking nerve, you know that?"_

_"I do, don't I? You know ... maybe I DID make a mistake ... maybe I should've taken you instead..."_

_"You should've ... but wait, you were too fucking dumb to think of that, right?"_

_"Oh ... your mother must have SOME trouble keeping that mouth tamed..."_

_"Don't bring her into this, you ass..."_

_"Who? Your mother? Well while we're on the subject, why don't we just..."_

_"No..."_

_"You know ... I really like her boyfriend, too. But... he's a little too smart for my liking."_

_So Linds ... how's Erin?"_

_"Shut the hell up!"_

_"Oh come on ... I know she's somewhere. And she's pregnant, right?"_

_"You son of a bitch. Of COURSE she's pregnant, you sick bastard!"_

_"Oh, Lindsey! How are you going to talk to the father of your best friends baby like that? We're now related."_

_"I'd rather die than be related to you..."_

_"Mabye we can make that happen... but really, who you think the baby's gonna look like. Her or me?"_

_"The hell if I know ... but I sure hope it's not you..."_

_"Oh come on. We're going to have one cute kid, don't ya think?"_

_"Who the hell ARE you anyways!"_

_"Oh come, Lindsey. You don't remeber? Tell me you don't remeber..."_

_"I don't..."_

_"5th grade ... science ... Mr..."_

_"Laport... IT'S YOU?"_

_"Oh yeah, it's me alright..."_

_"You okay, Lindsey?"_

_"You know ... if Erin didn't get pregnant, I wouldn't be here right now. But you ... you had just make her life worse. She's only 17 years old and now she has to deal with a kid. She's a kid herself. I can't believe you forced that on her..."_

_"Oh Lindsey ... Lindsey, Lindsey, LINDSEY! You've got to understand... she had it coming."_

_"But now her parents don't want to have anything to do with her. She changed for her daughter and she changed for her parents, but now they don't want her. THEY DON'T..."_

_"Just like your mom doesn't want you?"_

_"What in the hell are you TALKING about?"_

_"Oh. You know. How she sent you to that camp. Remeber?"_

_"You're wrong about my mother."_

_"Am I? So... she didn't send you to the camp?"_

_"She did... but she loves me!"_

_"No she doesn't Lindsey. She doesn't love you... just like Erin doesn't love that thing she's got to give birth to..."_

_"Shut the hell up, would you? You wouldn't know what love is..."_

_"Oh yes I would. I know your mother there loves her little boyfriend..."_

_"Boyfriend?"_

_"The nerd... with the glasses. What's his name again?"_

_"Shut... the hell... up. My mom and Uncle love me. They wouldn't do ANYTHING to hurt me." L_

_"A gun, Lindsey? A GUN? Oh God... this is priceless."_

_"You insulted... my mother ... my family and friends. You're not gonna get away with it. Even if I have to shoot your ass myself."_

_"Oh. Yes. Your mother. She was a stripper, right?"_

_"Reguardless what she was, she was a damn good mother."_

_"Right. That's why she was crackhead most of the time. Because she couldn't handle it all..."_

_"You fucking ass..."_

_"Have you ever ... killed someone, Lindsey?"_

Two shots were all you heard. Catherine jumped and covered her hand with her mouth. Gil took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. This was something they were going to have to deal with... together.

_Finished. _

**It was sad and difficult for me to write, so I bet it was sad and difficult for you guys to read. I didn't know how to end it, so I just made it plan and simple. Gil helps her over come anything and this is something he would really help her with. And how ironic. The last two episodes of CSI might have something to do with Lindsey and look what my story is about? I swear i didn't know. I wrote this wayyy before those episodes. lmao. Sooo how'd you guys like it?**


End file.
